The Biostatistics and Survey Core will provide questionnaire development, data collection, data management, and statistical analyses to the individual projects and the Methodologic Studies Core. These Core resources provide for quality control and economies of effort, and help in binding the projects together as a functional unit of studies. The Core will provide consistency across projects in questionnaire items and methods of develop, survey administration, database structures, and analytical methods. A multilingual, multi-cultural team of investigators will develop survey questions for the three projects and the Methodologic Studies Core. Variables not previously tested with multiethnic populations will go through the concurrent, multilingual, de-centered translation process developed during the Pathways studies. Polaris Research and Development will perform surveys for Projects 1 and 3 and attrition interviews of Project 1 participants. Additional information will be obtained from medical records, system informants, and process data in all three projects, and from intake interviews in Project 2. Cost data will be obtained for the interventions in Projects 1 and 2. Polaris will send ASCII files containing interview data to the NCCC. FoxPro data bases will be created for data from other sources, which will be exported in ASCII files to SAS and merged with interview data for analysis. Analyses will be developed in collaboration with investigators from the three projects and the Methodologic Studies Core to describe the study samples, inform and evaluate the interventions, and test research hypotheses.